A Christmas Spark
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Castiel is an artist in New York. Crowley is a popular artist in New York, who is mentoring Castiel. Dean Winchester is Crowley's long distance boyfriend. Somehow through the mess of Christmas Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak find all their Christmas wishes coming true. Throw a little romance in the mix, and somehow this story is summarized.


_Hang all the mistletoe_  
><em>I'm gonna get to know you better<em>  
><em>This Christmas<em>  
><em>And as we trim the tree<em>  
><em>How much fun it's gonna be together<em>  
><em>This Christmas<em>

* * *

><p>Castiel was an artist. One of those artists, whose art never saw the day. No one wanted to buy his water color paintings of oceans, or his portraits of family friends. It was something that made Castiel believe from the ripe age of twelve, that no one would ever buy his paintings.<p>

At the age of nineteen, Castiel found out that he was correct. No one wanted his paintings. So at the age of twenty-two, Castiel found himself being an apprentice under the wing of a very popular, and respected New York artist. Crowley Hamish.

Under Crowley's helpful but stern hand, Castiel found himself in a world he had always wanted to be in. A world where he was an artist. A good one at that. People actually bought his paintings, and treated him with respect in the art world.

New York was a hard place, and so far, Castiel Novak was making it, and that's what he could do.

"Castiel, what is this?" Crowley's voice so drifting down the hall of Crowley's million dollar apartment. Castiel looked up from behind his working glasses, and looked over at the middle aged mans hall, to see him standing at the end of it, holding up one of Castiel's paintings. One of the paintings that he didn't like others to see. A painting of a Christmas tree with only one Christmas ornament.

"A painting," Castiel replied slowly, signing off another paper for Crowley.

"Did you paint it?" He asked impaciently. Castiel shrugged as if it really didn't matter much. But it did to him. Castiel didn't want anyone to see that painting. He had painted it when he was about five years younger, and it really wasn't very good.

"Y-Yes. But I painted it when I was much younger, I didn't ever mean for you to find it," Castiel replied honestly. Crowley shook his head with a sigh, tossing the painting carelessly to the side. Castiel flinched as it hit the wall.

"It's hideous," he muttered, and then walked up to Castiel. "How is the paper work coming?" Castiel gestured to the large pile of papers that was already signed.

"Almost done." Crowley nodded, and planted a smile lingering kiss to his forehead.

"You are the best," Crowley muttered, rubbing Castiel's shoulders gently. "I'm going away for a few days as you know, so I'm going to need you to take some care of my apartment while I'm gone. I'll leave a list." Castiel nodded, slowly, and signed the bottom of another paper.

"Yes sir," he said. Crowley sat down next to Castiel, turning his head and looking Castiel in the eye. Castiel smiled lightly at the man, looking at the brown eyed man.

"You are so cute when you're working," Crowley hummed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel eagerly returned the kiss, melting into Crowley's touch as he pressed a steady hand to the small of Castiel's back.

Castiel was lucky. He really was. Because not only did he have an amazing mentor, who taught him how to paint well. He had a caring boyfriend, who sure could be a little violent at times, but was still really sweet.

"Crowley," Castiel whined, once Crowley pulled back to look over him. "More please." Castiel leaned forward, and tried to kiss Crowley again, but Crowley pulled away from him, and instead rubbed Castiel's arm.

"Not now sweetie. I have work." Castiel whined, as Crowley got up, but didn't argue. "I will see you later tonight okay?"

Castiel nodded, and lowered his eyes, a tight smile covering his lips. Crowley did this alot. Left when Castiel wanted him most. He said it was cute. Crowley liked it when Castiel was small and needy.

"Behave yourself Castiel," Crowley ordered. Castiel nodded once, and then turned back to his work. Paperwork, barely registering the sound of Crowley leaving the building.

* * *

><p>Dean sighed, rubbing a hand on his face as he stared at the large white plane he was going to board in ten minutes. It was large, and had a long blue streak on it. He didn't like to fly. Especially not in an airplane. The feeling in itself was unpleasent. But that hardly meant a thing to Dean at the moment. He had other things to think about. Like, the fact that he was about to see his long distance boyfriend. Someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.<p>

His boyfriend Crowley.

Crowley had insisted a long time ago that Dean come visit sometime. Dean had not been ecstatic. With his job as a car mechanic, he was used to being in one place, just working on cars. So when Crowley insisted that Dean come visit. He wasn't exactly excited. Him and Crowley were having a pretty good long term relationship, and he liked being in Kansas, while Crowley was in New York.

But Crowley got what Crowley wanted, sadly enough. So Dean had found himself sitting in an airport, waiting to board a metal death trap.

"Hi," a voice said to Dean's left. Dean turned to see a woman sitting next to him. She had long red hair, and curious brown eyes. "My name is Charlie." She held out a hand to Dean.

"Look, woman, I have a boyfriend," Dean sighed. "I'm not in the mood to flirt okay?" The women, Charlie, blinked and then burst out laughing. It took a good minute for her to calm down.

"I'm not even-" She cut herself off with laughter again. "I'm a lesbian." Dean blinked.

"Oh. Uh. Hi.. Then.." Charlie smiled, and glanced back at the airplane.

"Look. I don't want to be left on that airplane alone, and I can tell you don't like to fly. So let's do this the easy way, and sit together on that plane," Charlie suggested, and Dean nodded once.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you aren't coming to my party?" Anna pouted from Castiel's phone. Castiel flinched a little.<p>

"I have to pick Charlie up from the airport, and I also have to pick up Crowley's friend. They are on the same flight," Castiel explained, shifting his phone as he climbed out of his car.

"You are picking up Crowley's friend? Come on Castiel, it's gotten to the point where you are basically Crowley's slave," Anna said, sounding extremely dissappointed.

"I'm not Crowley's slave. Crowley likes me," Castiel replied confidently. He could hear her roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm here for you when your heart gets broken," Anna finally sighed.

"Good bye Anna."

"Good bye Castiel."

Castiel hung up his phone, and walked towards the entrance of the airport, his eyes scanning the crowd for his best friend, Charlie Bradbury.

He ended up hearing her before seeing her.

"That's him. CASSIE!" Charlie's voice called out, drawing Castiel's attention to the left side of the airport entrance. There stood Charlie, and... A man? Charlie doesn't swing that way.

"Hello Charlie," Castiel greeted once he was within ear shot. She smiled brightly, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It has been forver," she sighed, pulling back to grip his shoulders. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you." Castiel smiled, not bothering to tell Charlie that he would be working most of Christmas Day. Crowley was having a Christmas party, and Castiel was being required to help out there.

"Oh! This is Dean, and uh Dean this is Castiel," Charlie introduced, gesturing to the man she was with. The man had fanfiction green eyes, that took in Castiel's appearance in a casual sort of way, he also had spikey light brown hair, and wore a plaid shirt under a dark green over coat, over a white tshirt. It seemed like a lot of layers to Castiel. But as Crowley had said a million times, he wasn't exactly the fashion genius. He wore a suit and a trench coat everyday. Not exactly typical.

But enough about clothes. Castiel was more concerned on the name.

"You aren't.. Dean Winchester per chance?"

Dean gave Castiel an odd look before nodding.

"Yes?"

"I'm, uh Castiel Novak. Crowley's assitant. He actually sent me to pick you up," Castiel muttered, suddenly glad that Charlie had flown up so close to Christmas.

"Oh. How.. Convinent."

The conversation died right there, as Dean laughed a little, a smile spreading across his freckled face. Castiel didn't even bother trying to talk, because he knew the words would die on his tongue.

Dean's smile, it was, _magical_.

"Are you two going to eye fuck all afternoon, or are we going to make it home in time for Christmas?"

Castiel ducked his head blushing, just as Dean started stuttering protests.

"Is it illegal to look at someone?" Dean muttered. Charlie shrugged, laughing a little.

"No. It isn't," she muttered, shaking her head a little.

"Uh. We should go. Crowley wants Dean home before he gets back," Castiel muttered, turning from the two to lead them back to his car. He shouldn't be looking at Dean like that. He shouldn't be thinking that Dean was really cute. He shouldn't even wish that he could even possibly have a chance with Dean, or that maybe Dean would want to go out sometime.

Castiel had a _boyfriend_. Even thinking like that was a bad thing today. Castiel needed to stay loyal.

* * *

><p>"So how is life in the big city, Cassie? Is it as glamourous as you always thought it would be?" Charlie asked. Castiel gripped the steering wheel tighter as the attention of everyone in the car turned back to Castiel. He didn't like the way Dean looked at him. It sent a shock through Castiel, and whenever Dean did look at Castiel a warm blush stained Castiel's cheeks.<p>

"I enjoy it. Anna says I shouldn't though. She says that Crowley treats me like a slave, and that I have stockholm syndrome," Castiel replied slowly, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. Anna told me all about that," Charlie replied cooly. "But as long as the demon doesn't hurt you I'm okay with that."

"Crowley really is a handful," Dean agreed, from the back seat.

Castiel swallowed hard, and pulled into his apartment complex, right up to his door.

"This is my place, um, I have to take Dean to Crowley's place though," Castiel muttered. Charlie nodded and got out of the car.

"Come back in one piece," she said. 'And it was great to meet you Dean."

"You too Charlie," Dean replied, and Castiel saw him nod once.

"See you later bitches."

With that Charlie dissappeared into Castiel's apartment.

Castiel drove quickly to Crowley's place, not even asking twice before grabbing Dean's stuff to carry up to Crowley's apartment.

"Hey man, you don't have to carry that," Dean protested immediately, but Castiel simply gave him a questioning gaze.

"Of course I do. Crowley wants you to be welcomed, in the best way possible," he replied. Dean didn't argue that. He just allowed Castiel to carry his things to Crowley's apartment.

"Thanks, Alot Cas," Dean said, once Castiel had put his things down in his room.

"You're welcome." Castiel replied awkwardly. "I guess, I'll uh see you for decorating the uh, place?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so." There was a moment of awkward silence, that was only interupted by the sound of Castiel's phone ringing. Castiel immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"Have you picked Dean up yet?" The voice on the other line asked. Crowley.

"Yes. Of course sir." Castiel replied, earning an appreciative hum from Crowley.

"Meet me downstairs. I need your help with something. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

The line went dead after that.

"I have to go to help Crowley," Castiel muttered, and left the room.

He froze once outside the apartment, feeling nervous butterflies invade his stomach, and an image of green eyes invade his mind.

Dean Winchester.

Oh God.

"Hey Sweetie," Crowley muttered, placing a small kiss to Castiel's forehead. In turn, Castiel whined, and picked up Crowley's brief case.

"D-Dean is in the apartment," Castiel said. Crowley hummed and then kissed Castiel's forehead again.

"Right then. A thing about Dean Winchester. He is my boyfriend."

Castiel froze up, nearly dropping the brief case.

"B-B-"

"Yeah. You aren't my boyfriend. You are my..." Crowley paused, as if trying to find the right word to describe Castiel. "Mistress."

Castiel flinched at the words, trying to figure out what Crowley was trying to say.

"You are cheating on me with Dean?" Castiel ground out, feeling tears trying to break his boundaries.

"Vice Versa. You're just some shiny new toy I ran into," Crowley replied, a little smile on his face, as if he thought this was funny. As if he thought Castiel wouldn't mind. As if he liked that it was going to break Castiel Novak's heart.

"Oh."

Crowley began to talk on, but didn't hear most of it. He heard that he wasn't allowed to tell Dean about this, or else he would lose his job. He heard that he wasn't allowed to meantion that Crowley and him were ever in a relationship or else Castiel would never sell a single painting in this city, ever again. But Castiel was still trying to get a grip on the big picture.

He was a slave. Crowley's personal slave. And Castiel should be angry, or sad, or anything. Instead, he was just dissappointed with himself, for being so naive. For tricking himself into believing that anyone could ever love him.

He was just a toy. Something for people to play with until they got bored. Then he belonged to the curb, until the next person picked him up.

"Castiel, are you listening to me?"

"Yes. Uh. My apologies. G-Go on," Castiel muttered. Crowley scowled.

"Don't stutter. It's unbecoming." Castiel nodded, and hoisted the brief case in his hand up as he opened the door to Crowley's apartment. Dean was standing awkwardly in the middle of the apartment, fingering his flannel shirt gently and seemingly marveling at the extravengance that was Crowley Pakao's apartment.

"This is... Big," Dean muttered, as if that explained his awe. Which it did to be honest. But Castiel was more concerned with getting Crowley's bag to his room. Crowley went straight to the bathroom, not saying a word to Dean, but it didn't really seem to matter to Dean, because he was more concerned about Castiel it seemed.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked. Castiel glanced, at him, getting one glance at those green eyes before turning away from him, and putting Crowley's things on his bed.

"I'm fine."

"I'm no genius," Dean continued, his voice close to Castiel. "But it doesn't seem like you are okay."

Castiel flinched, trying to ignore Dean. Trying not to think about how Crowley was technically cheating on Dean. How Dean would probably be hurt if he found that out.

How Castiel cared about how Dean felt.

"It's none of your buisness okay?" Castiel snapped, as if Dean and him had been best friends forever and this was their first fight. Dean frowned deeply, but dropped the subject. But their gazes lingered, only breaking when Crowley walked in.

"Dean Winchester. Long time no snog," he said, pulling Dean into a deep kiss. Castiel watched awkwardly, noting that Crowley didn't ever kiss him like that. He kissed Dean like he might lose him any second.

Crowley kissed Castiel like he owned him, and wasn't afraid of losing him at all.

Castiel dropped his eyes, waiting for the tell tale sign that Dean and Crowley were done kissing. He tried not to notice how Dean didn't seem too into the kiss. Tried.

"Castiel. Thank you for helping me today. I'd like you here near four in the morning tommorow, to prepare for the Christmas party understood?" Crowley ordered, hooking an arm around Dean's hips. An arm, Dean subtly stepped out of.

"Yes sir. I will see you then sir." Castiel brushed passed Dean, a shock running through him as they touched. He ignored it, trying to get out of the apartment and as far away from Dean Winchester as possible.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to Dean?" Crowley asked, his demanding voice stopping Castiel in his tracks.

"Good bye Dean," Castiel muttered.

"Eye Contact when you speak to someone. And you will refer to him as Mr. Winchester," Crowley ordered.

"My apologies. Good bye Mr. Winchester," Castiel bit out.

"Dean. Call me Dean. No need to be so formal."

"Castiel," Crowley's warning voice came. Castiel turned around making eye contact with Dean.

"Good night Mr. Winchester."

Then he turned on his heel and left the apartment, closing the door with a gasp.

He was going to need achohol.

Lot's and lot's of alchohol.


End file.
